


Разбирая время по косточкам

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 050: Zagreus, M/M, Madness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сцена, которой не произошло, пока Доктор (в основном Загреус) неистовствовал в ТАРДИС в поисках ответов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разбирая время по косточкам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking Time Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187832) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-16 для команды Doctor&Master.  
> Бета - KP_and_her_fics
> 
> если вы не слушали серию БФА «Загреус», понять происходящее будет затруднительно.

— Нет, нет, нет, — бормочет Доктор. — Я же тебя знаю, правда?

Другой человек улыбается. Поднимает бровь.

— Знаешь?

— Да, — утверждает Доктор. — Ты мой бухгалтер... Нет! — передумывает он. — Мой инструктор вождения! Да, ты мой инструктор, мой... Нет. Кто ты? Я не помню, но я точно, точно тебя знаю.

Он произносит это с настойчивостью, которая тут же рассыпается под его взглядом, ожидающим у второго поддержки.

Человек улыбается шире, но ничего не отвечает.

— Не инструктор, не бухгалтер, — говорит Доктор, отворачиваясь. — Нет.

Где-то здесь, во всем этом, должен крыться какой-то смысл, но кругом одни лишь книги. Золотом отливают заголовки: «Фауст», «Потерянный рай», «Доводы рассудка». Доктор мотает головой. Еще книги. Зачем ему столько книг? Книги, книги, книги повсюду, и бессмысленно искать в них ответы. Он поворачивается к другому: острые зубы, черная борода на бледном лице, и больше никакой седины. Конечно, он всегда бородат, да, у него всегда есть борода, и обычно не слишком аккуратная. Если не считать прошлой встречи, но то тело было чужим. Хотя и в позапрошлую тоже.

Доктор глядит на человека снова, и на этот раз он высок и чисто выбрит — чисто выбрит и высок.

— Между прочим, — говорит Доктор, чувствуя, как гнев опухолью разрастается в голове, — если бы ты хоть на минуту перестал меняться, я бы уже знал, кто ты такой.

— Извини, — говорит человек, на этот раз с иностранным акцентом. Он разводит руками. — Но это не в моих силах.

— Чушь! Ты... — отвечает Доктор и замолкает.

— Да? — спрашивает другой. Он опять изменился. Снова борода и квадратная челюсть; безупречный камзол и щегольской шейный платок.

— Нет, этого я не знаю, — слегка беспомощно говорит Доктор. Человек послушно меняется еще раз: новое лицо молодое, с острыми чертами. Такая белая рубашка, что, кажется, она светится. Доктор качает головой.

— Нет. Эти слишком старые. Ты был младше. А! — догадывается он, когда второй снова меняется, снова становится человеком с американским выговором. — Я знал тебя со школы! Когда ты был моложе, и я тоже, верно, так? На самом деле, да, да, я помню, можно сказать, что мы вместе учились. Я прав, не так ли? Я знаю тебя со школы, но звали тебя иначе.

— Именно, — говорит американец. Его глаза — острые точки зеленого света в дурацкой темноте, в которую их забросил дурацкий корабль. — Меня звали...

— Кощей, — заканчивает Доктор. — Да, помню. — Он хмурится и, догадавшись, говорит: — Ты, это ведь ты... ты упал!

Другой поднимает новые, более черные брови. И глаза его тоже черные.

— Ты меня толкнул.

— Нет, не толкал, — гневно отвечает Доктор. — Нет, не толкал! Просто перенаправил луч от северо-западного отражателя, и он застиг тебя в прыжке, что называется, и тогда ты...

Он глядит на другого, а тот пристально рассматривает его обведенными сурьмой глазами.

— О боже, — говорит Доктор, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Да. Да. Я толкнул тебя, мне так жаль, Мастер, прости меня!

Мастер протягивает руку в перчатке и гладит его по щеке.

— Мой дорогой...

— НЕ ТРОЖЬ МЕНЯ! — ревет Загреус, и его собственная рука хлещет по чужой щеке, его собственная ладонь звенит от удара. Антивремя потрескивает в его глазах, в его горле; гнев переполняет его изнутри. Он глядит на Мастера, потому что именно он перед ним, его глупое второе «я» в конце концов это выяснило. Мастер — лучший друг, заклятый враг, любовник... ладно, это уже не важно. Мастер, плавно перетекающий из внешности во внешность, как и на самом деле: на его меняющейся щеке разрастается синяк.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — требовательно спрашивает Загреус.

— Я уже был здесь, — дает Мастер бесполезный ответ.

— И просто решил заглянуть и поздороваться, — говорит Загреус, — что ж, очень заботливо, Мастер, очень заботливо, но ты мне здесь не нужен.

— Как же так, Доктор...

— МЕНЯ ЗОВУТ НЕ ТАК.

Мастер смеется: легкий, вежливый смешок, хотя пальцы Загреуса сжимают его шею, цепляются за ткань, которая меняется с шерсти на бархат, на кожу и снова на шерсть.

— Мой дорогой Загреус, — говорит Мастер и, когда тот решительно кивает, продолжает: — конечно, я тебе нужен.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Загреус. — Зачем ты мне?

Это звучит скорее как вопрос, а не приказ, и, чтобы укрепить контроль над ситуацией, он впечатывает Мастера спиной в книжную полку. От толчка две книги падают, и он бросает на них быстрый взгляд: вдруг в них ответы? Но в одной только «Дама сдавала в багаж...», а вторую не рассмотреть.

— Зачем ты мне? — снова спрашивает он у Мастера, и антивремя грохочет у него во рту.

— Доктор бы не спрашивал, — говорит Мастер.

— И я тоже! — отвечает Загреус, выпускает Мастера и отбегает в сторону. Но он сомневается, боится и злится, он поворачивается к Мастеру, который все еще здесь: невысокий, бородатый. — Потому что... я тебя знаю, — нерешительно говорит он. — Я не знаю этого, но знаю тебя. Уж я-то знаю, как быть с тобой, Мастер. Мастер? Ведь я прав, не так ли?

Мастер улыбается, и на этот раз, когда он протягивает руку, чтобы погладить Доктора по лицу, Загреус жмурится и наклоняется вперед. Он позволяет себя поцеловать: его щеки колют и не колют разнообразные дурацкие усы и борода. Потом другой человек отстраняется.

— Нет. Не уходи! — в отчаянии просит Загреус, когда Мастер шаг за шагом начинает удаляться прочь. — Я знаю тебя. Знаю! Ты должен объяснить мне, что происходит. Мастер? Мастер?! Вернись!

Мастер смеется и оборачивается.

— Знаешь, от чего ты потом по-настоящему расстроишься?

— От чего? — требовательно спрашивает Загреус, хотя ему и кажется, что он не хочет этого знать.

— Я упал, — задумчиво произносит Мастер, американец в галлифрейской мантии, — в Око Гармонии твоего корабля. Это — твой корабль. Так что, Доктор, есть два объяснения тому, что я здесь. Первое: я мог использовать кратковременный пробел в концентрации ТАРДИС, чтобы спроецировать сюда свой образ. Второе: я всего лишь проекция самого твоего корабля. Вторым тебе еще только предстоит насладиться.

Он подмигивает всеми своими глазами — темно-карими, ярко-голубыми, черными, белыми, зелеными, янтарно-желтыми, — и исчезает.

У Доктора немилосердно болит голова, и он почти жалеет, что это был не Кот.


End file.
